fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Dragon Blood/Script
Paralogue 2: Dragon Blood Opening * Kana: Ah! What a lovely day! I might just break out in song! And twirl all the day long! Hmm. But Papa/Mama is visiting today, and I haven’t seen him/her in such a long time. I’d better do something special for him/her. Gather some fruit? Fish for fish? Ha, I know! Papa/Mama should have both. So I’d better get going! (Scene transitions to Kana standing on the battlefield, invaders appear) * Invader: … * Kana: Wh-who are you? Y-you look weird! Get away from me! (Kana runs back, more invaders appear) * Kana: Umm, what do you all want? You’d better not be here to make trouble. My papa/mama will be here soon! They’re not listening. But I can’t just run. They look ready to do evil things! (Kana runs at an invader, misses her/his attack, and gets hit) * Kana: Oof! (Corrin rushes in, defeating the invader Kana attacked) * Corrin: Phew! Here in the nick of time. Are you all right, Kana? * Kana: P-Papa/M-Mama? * Corrin: I’m so sorry, Kana. You’ve been safe here for so long. I never thought anyone would come here to hurt you. Please tell me you’re OK! * Kana: Yeah, Papa/Mama. * Corrin: Thank the gods. Now, off with you. Your papa/mama has everything in hand. YOU! You dare touch my child?! I'll soak these fields with your blood! (Corrin defeats two more invaders) * Kana: Papa/Mama, there are too many of them! * Corrin: I'll protect you, Kana. But don't worry about me. I told you to run! Now, the rest of you! Prepare to join your comrades in death! (Corrin attacks an invader, but does no damage) * Corrin: They’re tough… But I have to… keep them away from… * Kana: No! You bunch of bullies! Stop hurting Papa/Mama! (Kana runs and pushes Corrin out of the way) * Corrin: Kana! How many times do I need to tell you?! Run! * Kana: No! I’m not going to leave, Papa/Mama! Not when I’ve waited so long to see you again! No one’s going to take you from me! I’m staying right—rrgg! Right here by—RRRG! By your—RRAWRGH! (Kana transforms into a dragon) * Corrin: Kana?! You're... (Kana defeats the invader in front of them) * Kana: RRAAAAWRG! * Corrin: It can't be. She/He shouldn't have the ability to— * Kana: RRRAWWRRGGRR! * Corrin: No...she/he must have inherited it from me. But for it to awaken here, now? She's/He's out of control. This...this must be her/his first time transforming! She's/He's at risk of losing herself/himself to a mindless rampage in the face of these foes! Friends, join me! We must clear the field of this menace—fast! Battle (Turn 8) * Llewelyn: Mwahaha. What have we here, Lloyd? * Lloyd: Hey, bro! I don't know. * Llewelyn: It's plain as the nose on your face. Can't you see it over there? * Lloyd: Huh? See what? Where? * Llewelyn: I dunno, my nearsighted brother. Maybe I mean that dragon yonder? * Lloyd: Who'd name a dragon Yonder?! * Llewelyn: No, you addle-brained baboon. I mean that dragon way OVER yonder. * Lloyd: Why didn't you say so? Dragons are like gods! We should catch it! * Llewelyn: Yes. We'll make it our pet. A god on a leash! But let's proceed sensibly. We must pummel it to the brink of death. But what SHOULD we name it...? Vs. Lloyd Vs. Llewelyn After Battle * Kana: Whuh… whuh… What… What happened, Papa/Mama? I dreamed that I turned into a dragon! * Corrin: Yes, well… You did, Kana. * Kana: I did? For real? You look upset, Papa/Mama. I didn’t mean to do it, I only wanted to protect you! But I’m small. And I felt… useless. Then I felt myself get so angry. I heard a roaring in my head… It got louder and louder, until I couldn’t hear myself thinking anymore. I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to turn into a dragon. Am I in trouble now? * Corrin: No! Far from it. You’ve made me the happiest father/mother in the world. I turn into a dragon too. * Kana: What? Papa/Mama, you–? * Corrin: Listen, Kana. I’m sorry that I haven’t visited you enough to explain… But I keep my power in control by using very special stones. You must too. Or else the dragon within may take over. Don’t be scared – you just need a stone. Azura has given me a stone that you can use. Carry this with you always. * Kana: Thank you. It’s such a beautiful stone. I’ll treasure it, Papa/Mama! But now that I can turn into a dragon… can I maybe travel with you? * Corrin: I’m so sorry, Kana. But you’re too young. And my world is too dangerous. * Kana: No, Papa/Mama? I guess I can wait longer, but only if you promise to visit more often. * Corrin: Oh… Of course. I promise. Cross my heart and hope to— Er, I promise—that’s all. And I’ll be sure to bring you a nice gift next time I come. * Kana: Yeah… All right, Papa/Mama. * Corrin: That’s my girl/boy. Be good, Kana, and you keep hanging on to that stone! (Corrin leaves) * Kana: …Hmpf. No, Papa/Mama. WAIT! (Corrin returns) * Corrin: Kana, I have to go. A lot of people are depending on your papa/mama. * Kana: I… I know! That’s why I have to go with you! I’m depending on you too… to come back! And I never know if you’ll… if you’ll… If you’ll DIE and never come back! What if I grow old enough to leave here, but by then you’re gone? * Corrin:: Kana, I’m only trying to protect you! But if that’s how you feel… If it’s agony for you being here? That’s the last thing I want. Maybe… All right. You’re coming. With your new powers, you might be safer with me. I need to explain all of this to my friends. You need to say good-bye to yours. * Kana: What, I get to come with you? Really? * Corrin: Yes, really. But, Kana, it’s a different world out there. It’s not a game – it’s scary. I’ll look after you. Still, are you sure you’re grown-up enough for this? * Kana: Well… I’m only a little kid. But I’m old enough to be a dragon. And my papa’s/mama's one too. * Corrin: Like father, like daughter/Like mother, like son. I guess there’s a lot we should catch up about. * Kana: Yes! I can’t wait! Papa/Mama, I have to say one more thing before we leave. Rrrghg rawrgghh rrrh! That's dragon for "I love you"! Category:Fire Emblem Fates Scripts Category:Game Script